spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 8 (1976-1977)
Cast (The Sesame Street Muppets and Humans) Episodes Episodes 0926 - 1055 (130 episodes) * Episode 0926 -- 8th season premiere, Geri celebrates the 25th anniversary of his store * Episode 0927 -- Anger takes guitar lessons. * Episode 0928 -- Bob dresses the kids for the rain. * Episode 0929 -- Flik and David switch beds. * Episode 0930 -- Linda's birthday * Episode 0931 -- Everybody tries to cool off. * Episode 0932 -- Flik explains to Geri what happened to a bucket of water. * Episode 0933 * Episode 0934 -- Naveen tries to guess what Tiana has bought. * Episode 0935 -- Eric and Ariel demonstrate musical instruments from Puerto Rico and Mexico. * Episode 0936 -- Dr. Eggman needs a chisel and hammer to cut a concrete cookie. * Episode 0937 -- A macaw bird asks Flik to sit on his rock. * Episode 0938 -- Heimlich has a drink before bedtime * Episode 0939 -- EricEric describes the sounds of tools in the Fix-It Shop. * Episode 0940 -- Flik tries to surprise Ariel and Tiana. * Episode 0941 -- Anger learns some Grouch phrases in Spanish. * Episode 0942 -- Tiana feels depressed about her patients. * Episode 0943 -- Flik learns about how trees grows * Episode 0944 -- Geri counts Sam the Eagle's sneezes. * Episode 0945 * Episode 0946 -- Ariel, David and Flik go to City Island * Episode 0947 -- Anger, Flik and Heimlich deal with the winter weather. * Episode 0948 -- David listens to Flik read his plans. * Episode 0949 -- Geri greets his customer in Spanish. * Episode 0950 -- Olivia resents Naveen looking after her * Episode 0951 -- Flik tries to figure out whyEric left a sign reading "Open". * Episode 0952 -- Naveen misses three buses because he took time to help his friends. * Episode 0953 -- Count Dracula falls in love with a Mavis Dracula who loves to count * Episode 0954 -- Ernest Grouch visits * Episode 0955 -- Count Dracula counts all the suggestions he gives to Ariel about resting. * Episode 0956 * Episode 0957 -- Anger welcomes Olivia to Sesame Street. * Episode 0958 -- Eric, Toad and the kids play Musical Chairs. * Episode 0959 -- The gang goes camping * Episode 0960 * Episode 0961 * Episode 0962 -- David and Sam the Eagle try to figure out how to get a package to Sam’s cousin. * Episode 0963 -- Geri and the kids clean up Sesame Street. * Episode 0964 -- Anger's good mood * Episode 0965 * Episode 0966 -- Ariel repairs a tricycle. * Episode 0967 -- Eric and Ariel have different opinions about a picture. * Episode 0968 -- Anger teaches how to read the word "ROTTEN". * Episode 0969 * Episode 0970 * Episode 0971 -- Anger shows a home movie. * Episode 0972 -- David's grandmother, Harriet, visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0973 -- Olivia talks about being grown up. * Episode 0974 -- Count Dracula loses his thunder. * Episode 0975 * Episode 0976 -- Flik imagines that he's living one hundred years ago / Anger charges a nickel for an argument (repeat) * Episode 0977 -- Flik presents "The Number Four Show". (repeat) * Episode 0978 -- Anger puts up a "PELIGRO" sign. (repeat) * Episode 0979 -- Anger has the "quiet quibbles". (repeat) * Episode 0980 -- Ariel borrows a cup of sugar from Anger’s kitchen. (repeat) * Episode 0981 -- David tries to learn Spanish (repeat) * Episode 0982 -- Flik takes care of another bird's eggs. (repeat) * Episode 0983 -- Anger is expecting a group of Grouches from Cincinnati. (repeat) * Episode 0984 -- Bad Barney blackmails Flik. (repeat) * Episode 0985 -- Uses for a pencil (repeat) * Episode 0986 -- Anger pretends to be a pirate. (repeat) * Episode 0987 -- Sam the Machine plays a game with Anger. (repeat) * Episode 0988 -- Heimlich Heimlich loses every game that he plays with Flik. (repeat) * Episode 0989 -- Anger helps David talk about the letter N. (repeat) * Episode 0990 -- Everyone pitches in to help Flik repair his nest. (repeat) * Episode 0991 -- Flik presents a rhyming show. (repeat) * Episode 0992 -- Anger calls the Grouch Market. (repeat) * Episode 0993 -- Flik shows home movies. (repeat) * Episode 0994 -- Heimlich practices feelings. (repeat) * Episode 0995 -- Flik's cousin Herman visits Sesame Street. (repeat) * Episode 0996 -- Anger is grouchy at the bus stop. * Episode 0997 -- Anger's crabapple tree * Episode 0998 -- Heimlich ruins Flik’s painting. * Episode 0999 -- Anger writes a beautiful nature poem; Geri learns Spanish. * Episode 1000 -- Bob finds a puppy * Episode 1001 * Episode 1002 -- Flik helps Naveen cure his headache. * Episode 1003 -- The Amazing Mumford uses magic to help Ariel with her chores. * Episode 1004 * Episode 1005 * Episode 1006 -- Geri sells his store. * Episode 1007 -- Count Dracula counts leaves. * Episode 1008 -- The Amazing Mumford demonstrates up and down. * Episode 1009 -- Mike Wazowski and Luigi fix the newsstand. * Episode 1010 -- Naveen can't start his car. * Episode 1011 -- Dr. Eggman imagines cookies * Episode 1012 -- Naveen invites Geri to a party. * Episode 1013 -- Everybody imagines that there's a carnival on Sesame Street. * Episode 1014 -- Naveen and Tiana wake up too early. * Episode 1015 -- Heimlich tries to ride on a gigantic skateboard * Episode 1016 -- Linda's friend Timi visits the Street. * Episode 1017 -- Flik counts for Count Dracula * Episode 1018 * Episode 1019 -- Sam the Eagle stops all the noise on Sesame Street. * Episode 1020 -- Eric sings about things he likes and dislikes. * Episode 1021 -- Flik writes a lullaby. * Episode 1022 -- Susan and Anger explain the difference between "b" and "d". * Episode 1023 -- Anger throws paper on the ground, and Ariel cleans it up. * Episode 1024 -- Linda uses sign language to sing with Bob. * Episode 1025 -- Geri graduates. * Episode 1026 -- Anger's bowling alley. * Episode 1027 * Episode 1028 -- Flik arranges a dinner party for Buffy and Heimlich. * Episode 1029 -- David tells Dr. Eggman to try eating other things. * Episode 1030 -- Flik wants to play with Buffy. * Episode 1031 -- Bob realizes Linda can't hear his song. * Episode 1032 -- Flik turns into a Wonder Ant. * Episode 1033 -- Anger buys some healthy food; Herry's niece * Episode 1034 -- Buffy helps Anger get The Caterpillar to take a nap. * Episode 1035 -- Buffy tries to find something for Flik to do. * Episode 1036 -- Poco Loco makes Flik angry. * Episode 1037 -- Flik feels jealous of Buffy's new baby Cody. * Episode 1038 * Episode 1039 * Episode 1040 -- Flik decides to become grouchy. * Episode 1041 -- Anger's grouch club. * Episode 1042 -- Flik and Poco Loco talk about short and tall. * Episode 1043 -- Flik and Sheldon draw pictures together. * Episode 1044 -- A visit from the President * Episode 1045 -- Count Dracula’s Countdown; Buffy and Sheldon say goodbye to Sesame Street. * Episode 1046 -- Jessie the Cowgirl and Toad pretend that they're riding a horse. * Episode 1047 -- Mr. Hooper tries to exercise * Episode 1048 * Episode 1049 -- Linda helps Bob tell the story of Joan of Arc. * Episode 1050 -- David's grandmother visits. * Episode 1051 -- Judy Collins sings duets with Heimlich and Anger. * Episode 1052 -- Flik's Amateur Show * Episode 1053 -- Flik wears costumes to pose for pictures. * Episode 1054 -- SpongeBob learns sign language. * Episode 1055 -- 8th season finale; Anger's pet fly gets a job as a bus driver. Gallery See also * Next season: Season 9 * Central Park Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:PBS Category:Seasons Category:Under Construction Category:050YAT